


Ordinary

by heartlessknight



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Death, M/M, Possible Character Death, Smut, Temporary Character Death, night club
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 17:19:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14958801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartlessknight/pseuds/heartlessknight
Summary: Yoo Kihyun wants to stay at home, but his roommate and crush Son Hyunwoo convinces him to go out. They end up in a club at the end of the street. It should have been an ordinary night.-Inspired by the picture of the boys sitting on that fancy couch at the connect tour in Seoul!





	Ordinary

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> This fic is already written, but updates will be slow because of issues I have to deal with. I'm trying to post this first chapter anyway to know if you people could be interested or if I have to abort this mission and cancell this like it never happened lmao. I'm still not sure about it, but that's it. Hope to hear from you!

"Kihyun, was this the best you found out here?"

  
Shownu's words were being annoying. He didn't want to leave his bedroom in the first place. He had exams coming and those giant books weren't going to open up without a human help. His second year was being even worse than the other one and he couldn't allow that to himself. He had to keep that high average in order to get the best qualification he could desire for.

Lately, pens and pencils had become his best friends and he didn't remember a single moment he hadn't shared with them. He even ate with them. It wasn't healthy of course but he needed to get that degree as soon as possible. He couldn't stay a no one for his whole life. So, Kihyun didn't want to go out, but his new roommate seemed to not agree on that. Son Hyunwoo was the worst roommate he had ever had even if he had never had a roommate. He enjoyed being alone. He wanted to have his own room because he wasn't able to study with others around him. He was smart, but he got distracted easily. Hyunwoo, Shownu for his friends, was quiet, yes, but he was still a person who's breath was very disturbing and impressively noisy. Or maybe it was just Kihyun's paranoia.

Also, Shownu knew nothing about decency. The first time he came out of the shower completely naked, Kihyun had himself screaming. He covered his eyes and he remembered his notes flying everywhere in the little apartment. Hyunwoo didn't seem to understand the cause of his reaction and he just kept asking him what was wrong, sincerely worried, without dressing up of course. "You're naked for God's sake!" Kihyun had shouted and Shownu just laughed at him like it was normal for him walking in his original state in front of a stranger. Yes, they've been knew each other for nine months, but it wasn't that much though.

Note: Kihyun was gay and he didn't want big scandals or misunderstandings, so when he got that Shownu really liked being naked he came out to him, to avoid every kind of problem. "I'm gay!" he had said "So if you truly enjoy wandering around the room wearing nothing it's okay to me, but I want you to know that and I hope you won't be disturbed by that. I'm homosexual, not a predator, hope you won't judge." Shownu didn't mind and he just said to Kihyun that he had slept with men too. Kihyun was deeply surprised, but he tried to hide that. Hyunwoo seemed so manly. And yes, Kihyun knew being feminine hadn't nothing to do with sexuality, but he was still shocked since he had never seen such a muscular man being openly gay or bisexual or whatever he was since he had never specified anything. Obviously, because of that occasion, Kihyun's view of Shownu changed a little bit and his hormones started working again. Kihyun had locked them in the closet because he didn't want distractions; he wanted to focus himself on college only, but he had this great opportunity in his own room. Of course he started fantasising about him.

There was that time in which Shownu was back from working out and his white shirt was completely wet and his chest was on sight. Kihyun went red as soon as he entered the room. Hyunwoo noticed that and he just took his shirt off. "Is this embarrassing you?" He asked as it was a normal thing to do. Kihyun made up an excuse saying it was just the heat in there which was giving him a hard time. Shownu looked at him confused. "You're not the only one having fantasies Kihyun." He admitted and then he disappeared in the bathroom. They had never talked about that again.

Another time, Shownu came home drunk. His breath stunk and Kihyun had to help him putting himself together. He changed his clothes, he helped him cleaning himself and he put him in bed. Kihyun also kissed his forehead thinking he was too into alcohol to remember. The day after Shownu woke up and he came to him and he pressed his lips on his head like it was nothing whispering a soft thank you before going to his classes. Shownu was a medicine student while Kihyun had decided to devote his life to art, classical art. That's why he had planned to fly to Greece, Italy and Europe where he could finally see with his own eyes what he loved. "I could bring you there." Shownu had added when Kihyun had confessed to him his life dream. Kihyun almost chocked. "Hey, just... I mean... Greece you know. It's interesting to me too. The hippocratic oath I'm sure you know it. It's not like I'm asking you to date me." And Kihyun was about to die again. "Or maybe I am? I mean, if you want to."

So Shownu had asked him out and they had started to try things out. They still weren't a real couple, but they enjoyed hanging out together. They had never kissed anyway.

"You literally forced me to go out tonight and now you feel the right to complain about my choice?"

"It's just... this place is loud and dirty?"

Shownu said giving a look at tons of used condoms in a dark and forgotten angle.

"Honey, this is the only club near to our dorms, so we're gonna club here." He claimed.

Shownu nodded and followed Kihyun who was trying to get some space between that crowd of sweaty bodies.

"Did you just call me honey?"

"Don't get used to it."

The club was incredibly crowded and fresh air was obviously not a thing. Kihyun finally found an almost free spot and he started moving along with the rythm of the song which was pumping up. He wasn't a fan of clubbing like that, but trying never killed a man. Also Hyunwoo in front of him looked so hot in that strict shirt of his which was bandaging his chest so perfectly. Those black pants were doing a great job and Kihyun almost considered the idea of rushing the whole relationship and sleep with him once for all. Shownu smiled when he saw Kihyun trying to dance and he deliberately decided to giving him a back hug which made Kihyun feel agitated.

"You're cute." Shownu whispered to his ear. Then he put his well shaped hands on Kihyun's hips and he started moving to the song too. Kihyun's heart was pumping his pression so much that he was scared his blood could reach his head to burn those few brain cells left. At some point he felt something on his gluteus.

"Shownu, I feel... oh."

When he understood what was going on it was too late because speaking about it made him look like an idiot. It was still weird for him. Nobody used to like him in that way. He had had partners, but they didn't seem very involved, sexually speaking.

"Is this bothering you? I swear it's not up to me." Hyunwoo justified himself sounding a little bit mortified.

Nice, Kihyun had made his crush feeling uncomfortable. He had to do something.

"Not at all." He replied. He danced against his chest a little more and then he decided to be brave. He turned around and he faced Shownu in all his beauty. He was definitely taller than him, but that wasn't going to stop him. He locked his eyes with his and he kissed him. He pressed his lips on Shownu's ones and he went for it like it was supposed to. Shownu wasn't surprised at all, he seemed almost relieved and he immediately pulled Kihyun closer, surrounding his entire waist. Kihyun's head was spinning. He didn't know if it was because of the song or because of the fact that he was finally doing what he wanted to do since months. Afraid of falling, he grabbed Shownu's neck and then he made his hands touch his hair. When Shownu's tongue reached his, everything seemed so perfect and the whole club disappeared. He wasn't being soft, Hyunwoo was kissing him like he was starving. He felt him everywhere in his mouth and he felt him when he lingered on his lower lip biting it. When he started kissing his neck, Kihyun felt the heaven and he also felt the hell since his clothes felt like a prison. He just wanted to take them off. But, they were in public and when he got that right, he gently pulled Shownu away. "Did I do something wrong?" He asked worried.

Kihyun laughed. "Absolutely no, but we're not alone." He stated looking at him warmly. Shownu looked at the floor and he smiled awkwardly. "Right." He acknowledged.  
They started dancing again and everything seemed lighter now.

"Do you wanna drink something?" Shownu asked screaming to make the other hear above the noise.

"Yeah, sure!" Kihyun nodded.

"I'll pick you something. Wait for me here!"

And he left Kihyun enjoying the party by himself. He was truly feeling himself dancing, but something took his attention. Every person on the dance floor seemed interested in looking at something. Kihyun's height didn't help. He could not see anything. He was literally on his toes, but the result was a failure. A girl in a tight red dress, a very short one, noticed him.

"What is up with you?" She asked him pretty confused.

At first, Kihyun turned his head to see if the girl was talking to him or if he was imagining the whole thing.

"I'm talking to you!" She said grinning so Kihyun could be amazed by her super white teeth.

"Ehm... why is everybody looking in that direction? I'm... too short to see it." He said embarrassed. "Do you want to see? Come here!"

The girl gave him her spot and now Kihyun was finally able to see. A too elegant couch, considering where they were, was hosting four young men. Two of them were standing behind it, jamming to the music. The one who seemed younger was leaning on the other one who had light blonde hair, they looked platinum. They were slowly dancing against one another while two girls with shiny dresses were trying hard to impress them but they didn't seem to care that much.

The younger one had dark hair and his face features were very curious and impressive. He didn't seem totally Korean or maybe that was just Kihyun's impression. He was dressed in total black while his friend, the one with almost white hair and the threatening face, was covered in gold. His black clothes all had gold details while the watch on his wrist seemed more expensive than Kihyun's life.

Sitting in the middle of the sofa, a very attractive man with black hair was giving everyone an annoyed glance. His skin was pale and ethereal, his eyes seemed so deep. His leather pants were giving a hard time to all the ladies around him since they were underlining how strong his thighs were and how sculpted his ass was. His red jacket seemed covered with brilliant jewels and he was shining under the lights of the club. Next to him, a pink haired guy, so tall and handsome he could totally be a model, was searching for the help of his friend while a girl, sat on his lap, was stripping for him. He didn't look embarrassed, he seemed just bothered. His suit was incredible and Kihyun remembered he saw a similar one in a Gucci shop. From the outside obviously, Kihyun couldn't afford such a thing.

"Who are them? Are they singers or something?" He asked to the girl.

"No! They're loyal customers! They're like mafia you know." She announced smiling.  
Kihyun felt that like a punch in his stomach. Was she serious? Because if she was, he surely was going to throw up.

"Oh sweetie are you okay? Wait! Did you think I was serious! Oh my God!" And she laughed out loud getting the attention of men next to her. 

"So they're not criminals?"

"Not at all you little cutie. They just have the attitude. You can call 'em bad boys I guess."  
Kihyun gave a look at those guys again. They didn't seem criminals, he was way too naive. Yes, they looked intimidating, but that was all.

"I slept with one of them." The woman stated staring proudly at that man. She was pointing with her head at the man in the middle. That boy was now paying attention to his pink haired friend. He said a few words to the stripper who went away with disappointment on her face. Then the guy grabbed his friend's wrist and he took him somewhere else out of people's sight.

"He's Wonho anyway. He slept with lots of women."

Kihyun nodded and he was wondering why that girl was telling him that story.

"He didn't call me back. I think he just needs someone who can chain him you know. I'm sure I'm the one."

"Maybe he doesn't need a stable relationship." Kihyun tried thinking that girl's confidence was very creepy.

"I know men, I know what they want."

Kihyun nodded again and he left the delusional woman there. It's been ages since Shownu was there and Kihyun thought it was time to look for him. Also, the club seemed way darker than he thought so it was better to not split up.

He tried to reach the bartender, but the room was crowded as hell and he put a strong effort only to walk like two miles.  
Kihyun finally saw the end of the tunnel when he found himself watching drinks on the ground. Kihyun looked up and he saw this boy who was looking at the shots with a sad face.

"Oh no. I'm... I'm sorry. I didn't want to bother you. I'm... I mean I'll pay for them! Seriously!"  
The grey haired guy looked at him. He laughed.

"Boy don't worry! They're not gold. Also, my fault. I didn't see you at all. You're very short, aren't you? So tiny. You look... like an hamster! Don't give me that look! It's perfectly fine. People say I look like a dog. More like a puppy I think."  
Kihyun's head was already hurting. Why people in there were so talkative?

"I'm not short! And you look like dumb by the way."

Damn. He really said that. His tongue started working without even thinking and now he was screwed. He was ready to get punched in the face. But it didn't happen.

"Sharper than a knife! Wow! You're still an elf to me, but you're a cool guy! I'm Lee Minhyuk! What about you?"

"Yoo Kihyun." He replied confused.

"I don't get why you're speaking English, but as I said, I'm Minhyuk, who is Kih... oh wait! Is that your surname? Freaking amazing!" The boy said cheerfully. He legit looked like the sun. Kihyun was going to be blinded by that being positive and happy.

"Anyway, don't worry for the drinks. Maybe I had too many of them. If you want to have some party, you can come with me!" He proposed pointing at the famous couch.  
Kihyun almost chocked on his own saliva. Was he one of them? Was Kihyun safe talking to a person like that?

 _Don't be so paranoid. It seems like he can't hurt anyone. He's harmless. Come on._ He thought.

"Ehm... That would be nice, but I'm..."  
"Kihyun? Are you okay?"

And his hero came to rescue him. Kihyun couldn't be more enthusiastic about seeing Shownu by his side.

"Hey! Who is this fine piece of meat?" Minhyuk said mischievously.

"Piece of what?"

"Lee Minhyuk, my pleasure." He Introduced himself going for a handshake, but Shownu didn't seem to notice.

"I'm Son Hyunwoo, but... are you one of Kihyun's friends?"

"This boy? Nope. We met like five minutes ago. But let's talk about you! Are you free? 'Cause I'm free too." He smirked.

"Ehm..." Hyunwoo was in trouble since he wasn't used to deal with such a flirty person.

"He is my boyfriend." Kihyun came to help.

"Am I?" Shownu asked smiling awkwardly happy.

"Is he?" Minhyuk said disappointed.  
Kihyun nodded. Shownu's excited gaze burned him down.

"Okay! Anyway, if you Kihyun and your sexy boyfriend want to have some fun, just follow me there! Hope to see you later!" He said and he literally winked at Shownu who was still shocked for Kihyun's statement.

"Am I your boyfriend?" He asked again.

"We kissed. I guess you are."

Shownu laughed and leaned to Kihyun for another simple kiss. Just lips touching lips. An innocent gesture. That made Kihyun smile.

"Where are the drinks though?" Kihyun said noticing that Shownu had nothing with him.

"Fuck!" Hyunwoo sweared. "I forgot them on the table!"

"It's okay, let's go get them."  
Kihyun was about to go when Shownu stopped him.

"I have something to tell you."

"Great! Just tell me in front of alcohol."

"No Kihyun! It's important. I... booked a privè!"

"You did what? Do you want to have sex in a filthy club?"

Shownu's cheeks painted red and Kihyun thought that was very cute, but he didn't say that out loud.

"What? No! It's just that I need to tell you something and I can't do this here where I have to scream to make you understand."

"Don't worry! I was kidding. Let's go then."

Heading to their private place, Shownu took Kihyun's hand and that was so romantic Kihyun was struggling with himself since he had never liked romance, but that, that made his heart skip four or five beats and he couldn't help but giggling like a full idiot.  
That spot was gross, as he had previously thought. There was the smallest bed Kihyun had ever seen, with black sheets, the only clean things in that dirty place. They both sat down.

"So?" Kihyun tried waiting for Shownu to speak. 

He took a deep breath and Kihyun started being a little bit nervous.

"I'm gonna go straight to the point. I don't want to lose any time, I'm gonna tell you right now, without being too long-winded."

"Hyunwoo."

"Yes?"

"You're being long-winded."

"Right. Okay. I planned a trip. We're going to Greece... And to Italy too. This summer."

"What?" Kihyun screamed and screaming like that he probably hit a note even higher than Beyoncé's vocals. "You've got to be kidding me! Oh my God." He started trembling too excited to give an order to his thoughts.

"Are you happy?"

"Shownu I'm loving it. This is beyond my expectations. You are the best! I'm dying to kiss you right now!" He said while his veins had more excitement than blood.

"Go for it."

Kihyun took Shownu's face in his hands and he pressed against his lips with so much strength Kihyun was scared he could break those gifts of God. Shownu went immediately for his ass, putting his hands on there, touching it gently, doing circles with his thumbs. Even if Kihyun wasn't used to that kind of things, he appreciated. The older one licked Kihyun's lips, as if he was asking him the permission to establish a deeper contact. Doing so, he squeezed one of Kihyun's cheek and that made the boy moan, so Shownu took advantage of that to sneak in with his tongue. He made Kihyun feel like never before. His kisses were fire and he was literally burning in flames and he loved that. Shownu wasn't being soft at all: he sucked Kihyun's tongue and that kiss was all teeth and a kind of hunger Kihyun had never experienced.

He felt the adrenaline inside his bones bringing him to life. Shownu went again for Kihyun's neck like he did previously on the dance floor, but they were alone now. He started kissing him from his sticking out collarbone, then when he found a weak spot he started focusing entirely on it. Kihyun thought about the violet hickey that would have come then. Kihyun was loud, so loud he was scared people could hear him from the outside even if the music was louder. In there, the club songs seemed distant. He had underestimated the intimacy of that place.

Shownu licked the spot he was torturing and then he came close to Kihyun's ear.

"Strip for me." He whispered while kissing his lobe.

Kihyun froze.

"So we're really going to do this in a club." He stated.

"Only if you want."

Kihyun looked at Shownu. He seemed so into it. He was even more attractive now, he seemed so needy and desirous. So he decided to do it. He looked into his eyes and he slowly opened his shirt, button by button, interested in Hyunwoo's reaction who was clearly struggling to keep the hands to himself. When he was done, Kihyun threw his shirt away and he stayed there, with his torso exposed. His glittering eyes spoke for him. He couldn't hide that hurricane of feelings inside him."More." Shownu begged like he was thirsty for the guy.

Kihyun stood up and he placed himself right in front of Shownu. He put his arms around his neck and he let him enjoy his abdomen. He played along with his nipples and he put his lips on Kihyun's flat stomach, leaving little kisses. Staying like that, Kihyun undid his jeans. His belt was already thrown away when he had started sliping out them with a calm which didn't match his emotional state. Shownu then focused somewhere else.

Kihyun felt a thrill when the other one kissed him on his inner thigh. He got chills all along his spine. He was still wearing his underwear when Shownu's mouth was dangerously coming close to his cock.

"These are on me." Shownu said with such a low tone.

He put his mouth on the band of the underwear and with his teeth he started to take them down. Kihyun was about to go crazy for good. He felt cold when his sex was completely exposed. Without noticing, his underwear were now gone.

"You're so beautiful." Shownu said more to himself than to Kihyun. That's when he licked the top of his dick lingering on it. Kihyun, who had no self control, was already a mess, shaking and trembling. He genuinely put one of his hand behind Shownu's head, pulling him closer to his own pleasure. Shownu didn't mind and he took care of Kihyun in the whole sense of it. He took him in his mouth and his tongue started sucking a bit. That gift from heaven played with him using all the imagination he had. When Hyunwoo took it entirely, Kihyun was about to leave earth. His beautiful lips felt so good on him and looking down at his boyfriend, Kihyun wanted to scream, but he just moaned more and more. Shownu seemed to like that since he put more strength in what he was doing and Kihyun even felt teeth touching him. Sucked off in all his length, Kihyun knew he was about to come. But Hyunwoo didn't step back and he started leaving kisses on his sex, paying particular attention on the head of it.

"I need you." Shownu said, looking at him hungry after what he had done to him. How could he say no?

He took off the suit he had chosen for the night in a minute. He lied down on the bed behind them and wearing underwear only, he waited for Kihyun to follow him.

Kihyun throw himself on top of him with no shame, his cock still on the edge of it. He trapped Shownu under him with his arms and he stared at him intensely. He leaned down to kiss him and it was insane when Kihyun felt on Shownu's tongue his own taste. That was better than alcohol.

Shownu stood up on his elbows to come closer to Kihyun and he urgently took off the only piece of clothing left. They were now both naked, kissing in a dirty club at the end of the street. Kihyun sat down on Hyunwoo's lap. They started moving along searching for the right friction. They were sweaty and breathless. When they finally found the right position, rubbing their cocks against one another, Shownu started making wheezing and sensual sounds. Kihyun could hear him trying to find that breath, seeking for air. That was the greatest song Kihyun could ever listen to. He grabbed Kihyun's butt again and he spread it, putting one of his finger right in his hole. He started sliding in, a little bit, waiting for Kihyun's reaction.

The boy shivered leaving a soundless scream. So Shownu went more inside and Kihyun, on top of him, was a moaning mess. He started moving again, encouraging Shownu to find his pleasure spot. When Shownu got two fingers in it, Kihyun screamed.

"Move them!" He ordered to him, shaking his body to make Shownu do his things. So Hyunwoo started fingering him until he finally found his best spot. Kihyun was loosing it. Shownu was able to hit his prostate and he didn't know how to breathe anymore.

"Give me more!"

Hearing that, Shownu easily switched positions. Now Kihyun was under him, eyes closed, waiting for him to make him feel the heaven on earth. Kihyun turned around, leaning on the sheets, ready to be wrecked. Shownu put a condom on, he kissed his back and then he finally got his way into Kihyun's ass. He was being noisy again. He was literally a vocal. He sounded so beautiful in Shownu's ears. He was tight and warm.

"Move, please." He begged holding on to the bedsheets like he was scared of falling.  
Shownu immediately moved. He was gently at first, waiting for Kihyun to get used to him. On the other hand, Kihyun tried to move his ass, hoping to get Shownu's dick deeper in him. Screams of pleasure were filling the filthy place.

"Faster." Kihyun added, while one of his hand was now on Hyunwoo's back, nails roughly in skin.

"Anything you want." Shownu whispered. He seemed so calm. Then he started moving harder and harder. Now he knew Kihyun favorite spot and he was hitting it multiple times without giving Kihyun a single moment to breathe. The bed under them was making a weird sound, but Kihyun wasn't lucid enough to notice. He found himself liking the idea of being fucked with no gentleness, with no softness. He was so excited, feeling the other's body on him, making him every hit closer to the edge. His sex was calling him out. He could feel it claiming for attention rubbing against the sheets. Shownu seemed to notice that and he suddenly grabbed his cock and he started to move it fast, following the rythm of his movements. Kihyun suffocated an hard scream thanks to a pillow and he felt he was really going to come.

Shownu's unexpected loud moan warned him that he was about to come too. He made an almost violent sound and he came just like that, at the same time of Kihyun and the he fell next to him, covered in sweat. The air was filled with sex and their chests were going up and down in a schizophrenic spasm, trying to make things slow down.  
Kihyun looked at Shownu's face. Eyes closed like he was trying to concentrate on something. He hugged him, innocently. He felt his smile, on his shoulders.

"I'm sorry it happened here. You deserved better."

"Like what?" Kihyun asked staring at him.

"Like a five stars hotel, roses and linen bedsheets." He replied serious.

"Then I have high expectations for our second time."

They both got dressed again looking at each other with heart eyes.

"I'm going to the toilet. Wait for me!" Kihyun said and then he left. Again on the dance floor, walking to the bathroom, he felt claustrophobic. He was feeling so nice and free previously, and now he felt again a sense of oppression. He was done with clubs. Even if this one brought him good luck. He still had the vivid image of Shownu's hot body towering him. An image which was immediately substituted. Kihyun needed to scream terrified, but he didn't make a sound.

He was paralysed, watching at that scene, scared and horrified. A graphic picture of death was forcing himself on him. He couldn't even close his eyes. The popular guy, Wonho, was laying on the ground immersed in a puddle of scarlet blood. He seemed to shine in a disturbing way. His jacket was completely drowned in that viscous liquid. Standing in front of him, the pink haired guy with bloody hands. Kihyun ran before he could see him. Kihyun was panicking. What should he do? He ran. He didn't even know where he was going. He felt a strong nausea giving him a bad time. It was like he needed to throw up his guts and his entire stomach.

"Shownu!" He shouted.

"Babe, what is happening?"

"We gotta go."

"What?"

Kihyun tried to push him to the exit, but Shownu wasn't going to move.

"Kihyun. What have you done?"

"I..." and he burst into tears. Sobbing uncontrollably.

"Okay, we're going out." Shownu approved worried and shaken.  
When they were out, the cold of the night was sharp.

"Hyunwoo. Somebody died and I think I saw the killer."

Hyunwoo didn't react. He was trying to process the whole thing. How did this happen?

"Do you want me to call the police? Do you want to make a statement? A deposition?"

Kihyun nodded. He felt a coward for running away. Maybe he could be useful now.

 


End file.
